


Fight for Love

by GMS_Prime



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GMS_Prime/pseuds/GMS_Prime
Summary: You fight hard for the ones you love
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Fight for Love

**Author's Note:**

> Clips: The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug, The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies
> 
> Song: Fight For Love by Elliott Yamin
> 
> For entertainment purposes; no copyright infringement intended


End file.
